The Burden of Being: Harry Potter
by TheNewFantoriZeta
Summary: When Harry runs away from the dursleys home, He finally begins to live. But like everything in his life, It doesn't stay that way. I'll tell you one thing, being Harry potter is not all it's cracked up to be... Rated M for Violence and other stuff.


**A/N: Hey Reading-People... Okay, so I delete the Msn account that I had 'Fantori Zeta' attached to, however, that's better for all of you considering I am revising It. But this part is mainly the same... Okay... Read damn you!**

**Harry lay half-naked in his underwear on his bed. It had been, by far, the longest heat wave that he had ever experienced…And the hottest. The Dursleys had sent him in his 'room', because they had guest. Of couse that meant that they had the air conditioner blasting downstairs.**

**The sweaty teenager was extremely moody at this point as well, as he'd had one hell of a long school year. **_Deaths, Disappearing, and all sorts of things had been happening and they had the one boy that could save their life locked in his bedroom, _**Thought Harry.**

**He had been so bored e had cleaned his room and done all of his summer work. he had even checked over his work more than once, even though he knew that it was right. **_Hermione would be proud._

**When he heard the familiar scuffling meaning that the gust had left, Harry grabbed his towel and ran to the bathroom for a shower before his sweating pig of a cousin got there first. Dudley always made sure the shower was extra dirty before Harry had his turn. And the fact that Harry had to clean the bathroom anyway made it ten times worse.**

_I swear on my mum's grave that when I get a job and enough money, I'm getting the hell out of here, _**Fumed Harry as he tested the water in the tap. He made sure the door was locked for the second time before taking of his underwear and climbing in. He let the water run over his naked body. His hair was sopping wet as he began to massage the soap in to it. Once he was done, He climbed out of the shower and wrapped his towel around his waist. He made sure he had mopped the water trails he'd left before running back to his room. **

**He locked his bedroom door went over to his mirror and dropped his towel. In the mirror he saw a pale skinny boy of sixteen with shoulder length messy hair and round-rimmed glasses that he was pretty sure he didn't need anymore. While He knew he was actually 6'3, he was usually slumped over so he shorter. And he felt his manhood was a good long size, Not that he looked that often. **

**Even his observation shocked him. He had been so consumed in his misery and the Wizarding World, he'd had not been paying much attention to his appearance.**

_Not much I can do now though, I don't have any money and the Dursleys would kill me. _**He said to him self as he put on a new pair of underwear. When he had dried his hair and dressed, he made his way downstairs to go for a walk. **

**"Where are you going, Boy." asked Uncle Vernon as Harry passed the living room, where all three Dursleys were sitting.**

**"Out" Harry answered sarcastically.**

**"Was that a cheek?" Uncle Vernon asked stupidly**

**"No, It was a cheek." Harry answered even more sarcastically than last time**

**Vernon stood and punched him squarely in the arm.**

**"You watch your mouth boy. As long as you are under my roof, you will respect me and my family. Now get the fuck out." growled Vernon. **

**As hurt as he was, Harry didn't reach for his surly sprained arm. "I won't be under your damn roof for long." He mumbled quietly, as he made his way to the door. Unfortunately, He wasn't quiet enough.**

**Before he had known it his Uncle had him by the scruff of his collar, dragging him into the kitchen. He practically threw him in a chair. "I said respect. You are a worthless freak and your lucky I took you in. We give you food and clothes, and you disrespect us." with every T- S- and -K, Harry felt spit. **

**"Um, I would appreciate if you stopped spitting on my forehead, its like a rain shower." Harry said arrogantly.**

**Suddenly he smacked Harry in his face so hard he fell off his chair.**

**Harry stood, unfazed, and sat back in the chair. **

**"Fuck off Vernon, I never disrespected you. I always gave you respect. I clean your house, I watered your goddamn plant, and I put up with your bullying son. For sixteen fucking years, I got nothing but disrespect. I have these powers and I could have just blown you up and told everyone it was accidental. You and you goddamn family can go to hell for all I care." With every word Vernon turned a different shade of purple. The other two, Dudley and Aunt Petunia had hears the yelling and entered the room. Harry simply continued**

**"You and you "Family" are the most pathetic family I've ever seen. Your Fat ass son, He can't make one day with out beating women and little kids. For some unlucky girl, He'll be just like his father. Yeah Aunt Petunia, I know he hits you. Those purple bruises don't come from thin air. "**

**Petunia's eyes widened as she stormed over to Harry and slapped him with all her might. There was a silence as she left the room. She had never hit Harry before. Not fed him, yes; Locked him in his room, yes; Hit him, No. Harry ran upstairs before anyone could say a word. **

**He grabbed everything he could carry and threw it in his old over sized fifth grade book bag. He knew it would be impossible to carry his trunk around and not be noticed. All of his schoolbooks, a couple of outfits and all of his un normal things. Making sure his wand was still in his back pocket, He jammed a Nike hat over his head, put on his jacket and ran outside.**

**He had no idea where he was going, but began to run down the street. He had reached the corner store when he stopped. It was already late into the evening which made him wonder just how long he had been running. He was happy to get what he said off his chest, but he couldn't go back now. **

**He pointed his wand to the north, praying what he wanted to happed would. As if the air had heard his thoughts, The Knight bus pulled up. **

**"'Ello 'ello there." greeted Stan Shunpike. He was still a pimply as the last time Harry had ridden on the bus. **

**"By gosh, Its good to see yeh 'Arry Potter. Yeh was the one 'n' the ministry las' year. Brave of yeh, goin' 'n' that ther' department of mysteries. Where yeh heading?" he said as he helped Harry on to the bus.**

**"Leaky Caldron"**

**Harry took a seat on one of the many beds, still transfixed on the large light fixture. The entire ride Harry listed to Stan read out headlines in the daily prophet.**

**"Did you know that Sirius Black was killed in that thing you were doin' at the ministry. Jeez' and they say he was innocent too. How sad," He said with a nasty grin.**

**Harry felt rage build up with in him and a need to contain it as well.**

**"And they say that there's gonna be another bid thing at Hogwarts this year. Not a Triwizar' tournament but a transfer program. Some students from all around the world, I reckon."**

**Harry was taken aback by this little bit of information, merely because he had stopped receiving the Prophet after the…UMBRIDGE Incident.**

**When the bus stopped, Harry was more than happy to get off. He went into the Leaky Caldron, and got a nice hot meal. He rented a room from the bartender, and crashed as soon as his head hit the pillow.**

**"Dumbledore is going to have my head." mumbled Harry as he stretched out of bed. He stifled a yawn as he walked down the hall to see if anyone was in the public shower. Seeing as no one was, he grabbed a fresh towel from the rack and rested his body under cooling waters. He played with the taps, burning himself once in a while. **

**After his shower, Harry had no idea what to do. He made his way to Gringotts in hope of getting whatever was left in his vault out. He put on a heavy cloak with a hood and ran into the bank, up to the front desk. **

**"Good morning, sir. Id like to make a withdrawal from the Potter vault." The goblin looked at him suspiciously. **

**"Which vault?"**

**"The Potter Vault"**

**"No, no, I mean which Potter vault. There's more than one Potter vault of course."**

**Harry was shocked to hear this. **_I have more than what my parents left me? _**he thought. **

**Harry lowered his hood and dug in his pocket for his key.**

**"Ah, Mister Potter. I thought you'd come. The reading of Sirius Black's will is today. I was told you weren't going to make it. I wondered how you wouldn't make it to the will reading for your own godfather."**

**"What are you talking about? I wasn't even told there was a will reading today." Harry said as he fumbled with his key.**

**"Oh, but surely Dumbledore told you? We even sent a letter to your place of residence to make sure."**

_Dumbledore knew? Why didn't he tell me? _**Harry asked himself. **

**"Dumbledore never told me a thing. And I never received any letter. When did you send it?" Harry asked, now upset.**

"**Two weeks after his untimely death Mister Potter. Right when we found the will."**

"**I never received the said letter, sir. I can assure you that."**

**"Well, since your present here now, we can do the reading." said the goblin.**

**"But don't I need some one of age with me?"**

**"No not at all. Sirius Black wish for you and only you to see his will. He made that clear. We can see it only by legal rights." The goblin paused and snatched his key out of his hands. **

**"You'll need a new key for the other potter vaults as well. GRIPHOOK,"**

**A stout little goblin came waddling over. He stood next to the head goblin, who whispered something in his ear before grabbing Harry's hand and dragging to the cart. **

**"Mister Potter, I am taking you to the will reading as we speak." said Griphook. The cart picked up speed and Harry felt a dizzying sensation. Partly from the cart, but also from the information he had just received.**

_Dumbledore has been keeping things from me. What else has he stopped? Does he still think I'm some silly kid? I guess he's doing it for my protection._** Harry assured himself, but something deep in his gut told him don't buy a word of it. **

**Harry banished these thoughts as the cart stopped abruptly in front of a large steel door. Griphook hopped out and ran his finger down the edge of the doors large frame. Harry watched as the door melted away. **

**Griphook motioned for Harry to enter. In the room was a round table with a stack of forms, and a chair. Harry took a seat in the chair, and watched as two goblins appeared out of thin air.**

**One goblin came over to Harry and shook his hand. He looked like a mini version of the penguin from batman, the other looked sort of like Frodo…Only uglier. **

**"Good morning, Mister Potter," greet the penguin goblin. "My name is Silverspoon and this is my associate, Noiryear. We are head of the department of Transaction."**

**Harry shook the others hand. **

**"Now I understand that your late godfather died and left a reasonable amount of money and properties for you. We are just here to see what you want to do with it. Now you late godfather left you the following things: A one 13 grimmauld place, A one Buck beak the hippogriff, a one Kreacher the house elf, and a total sum of four million galleons, nine hundred and forty nine sickles, seventeen Kuntz." **

**Harry gasped at hearing about the large sum of money. He already had a lot of money and didn't want dirt money from his godfather's death. **_But it would help me get an apartment. _**He thought under handedly. **

**"Also, Mister Potter, the case of your already multiple Potter vaults…There is a vault with your trust fund, which is the one that you access now, but due to the fact that on Black's will he let you come of age at the time of his death if you aren't already, you do have access to the other vaults. There are currently four Potter vault; Your trust fund, your Parents inheritance vault, your grandparents vault and the properties vault.**

**"Now, I the properties vault there are little than two records of any houses that are still standing. Seeing as majority of the potter estates were destroyed after the death of who ever own them. There is how ever one Herald Estate still standing. It is deep within the hills of Rome. It belonged to your great-grandparents; Deceased. Also there are crates of small trinkets that were left over after your home was destroyed.**

**"That concludes the reading of the wills and properties. What do you suppose to do with all of this Mister Potter?"**

**Harry was overwhelmed by all this information, so he did the first thing he could think of. **

**"Misters Silverspoon and Noiryear, please combine any of the vaults containing money. The other vaults leave them."**

**Noiryear now asked, "And do you still wish to make a withdrawal from you money, Mr. Potter?"**

**"Yes."**

**"Then follow Griphook. Oh and it will be sixty Galleons for the combining of vaults."**

**Harry absent mindedly followed Griphook out the room, his thoughts some where else completely.**

_Had Dumbledore known about the other vaults? And If he did, just why didn't he tell me, _**Wondered Harry. He could bring his mind to believe that Dumbledore was in the wrong, yet something told him that he was.**

**"We are here Mister Potter."**

**Harry looked as the vault door swung open slowly. He could have sword that his jaw was broken, it dropped so hard. **

**I his vault there were ceiling tall mountains of Galleons, Kuntz and Sickles taller than him. **

**Harry picked up a Purple string bag that was sitting on a small stand.**

**"Ah, a endless supply bag. Carries as much as you want it to with out gaining weight or getting bigger." said Griphook as Harry picked up the bag.**

**Harry loaded the bag till it seemed to be getting full. He still had a lot of money left.**

**"Um, Mister Grip hook, Is it okay If I turned some of this into the equivalent of muggle money? Say about three million if I have that much?"**

**"Of course Mr. Potter, And you have about as much as forty seven hundred million in muggle money here. That makes you the richest wizard alive next to the Malfoys."**

**Harry unwearyingly sneered at the name Malfoy…Much like a Malfoy.**

**"All I have to do now it transfer you three thousand to a card and contact our muggle branch so they know how to take the checks. Would you like checks?"**

**"Sure."**

**That day, Harry Potter went in the bank a partially poor man and left the richest wizard.**

_That is a little information Ron will never know of. _**Thought Harry as he pulled up his hood and made his way to the shops**

**Harry, now rich, made his way down Diagon Alley.**

**It was so quiet due to the fact, people were scared to leave there homes. Harry was easily unnoticed in the crowds of people who were swarming the streets in hooded cloaks. Harry only prayed that they werent death eaters. He ran quickly to Madame Milkins.**

**"Hello? Anyone here…" **

**An older woman came rushing out the back. **

**"Sorry, dear, I have early shoppers. How can I help you today?" said Madame Milkins, a look of worry on her face. Clearly she thought Harry was someone else.**

**Harry, seeing this, lowered his hood. Some of the color drained back into her face.**

**"Oh, I so happy to see your okay, Mr. Potter, But, why are you here by your self. These are dark times Mr. Potter. Its not safe."**

**Her face was etched in concern, and then she looked over Harry's shoulder, out the window.**

**"I came just to do some private shopping." answered Harry curtly.**

**"Oh, well what would you like?"**

**Harry ordered four school robes with minor changes to them. Instead of a black cloak, he ordered a crimson one for only two of the robes. And he also asked that his vest was just a little looser than usual. **

**He ordered a crimson robe, a emerald green robe, a blood red robe, and for some odd reason, a silver and gray robe. After Madame Milkins had finished taking his measurements, she quickly, but carefully, put them together. After double checking them, she put plastic covers over them, put them neatly in a bag and charged him.**

**"That will be seventy galleons and six Kuntz." **

**Harry paid and took his bag. Lifting his hood back up be left the store. He wondered where he should go next, seeing as he had his robes. His eyes darted to the Apothecary store. He entered as quietly as possible and browsed the shop. He bought a few advanced potion making kits and a few miscellaneous items and left the store. **

**He looked around at the other shops but most of them were closed. **

_And I was so looking forward to an ice cream, too. _**He thought as he made his way to Flourish and Blotts. Inside, he grabbed many books on defense against the dark arts as wells as books about them. Some charms, potions, and runes books completed his shopping. He would have brought his school books, but he didn't have the list of supplies and didn't want to buy what he didn't intend to use. The last thing he wanted was another Umbridge incident. He didn't drop his hood this time, for if some one noticed Harry Potter was buy books on the dark arts, new rumors would get started. The cashier rang up the purchases, looking at Harry suspiciously. **

**Harry paid with a thank you and made his way out side. His hands to full to carry anything more, he stopped by his room at the Leaky Caldron to drop of his things before going to shop once more. **

_I may be able to find some things in Knockturn. But I'll have to be really discreet about going there._

**Harry made his way to Knockturn Alley in the swiftest of moves. Once inside, Harry was nervous. **

_I shouldn't be here, I'm going to get my self killed _**He said to himself as he saw an old man who was selling cursed objects to passing shoppers.**

**"Two for the price of two!" the man cackled.**

**Harry simply ignored him and continued his stroll. He enters a store call Ferdin's Read. Inside it was darker and smaller than Flourish and Blotts. **

**"Can I help you?" whispered a voice from behind him. Harry froze, hand on his wand.**

"**Yeah I need books on Dark Arts, advanced Potion making, and Runes." Harry didn't understand his sudden interest in runes or potions. **

**"Yes, we have those, That way." The voice flicked his wand over Harry's shoulder. A trail was made to the back of a large book case. Harry followed cautiously. **

**Books labeled things such as Darkest Arts and Get your damn Hands dirty: Potions lined the shelves.**

**"Here, is my collection. Much more colorful than that of Flourish and Blotts, Don't you think?"**

**Harry nodded as he grabbed any book he could carry and loaded it on the front counter. Some others he looked through for a moment. At this point he had nearly every book from the shelf.**

**The voice revealed its self as it came from behind the counter. How it got there, Harry had no answer. **

**The _Woman_ was dark skinned. She wore a long tan robe and didn't look one bit dangerous.**

**"How do you intend on paying for these things, Sir. Surely you don't have the funds."**

**Harry narrowed his eyes at her. Looks weren't every things.**

**"How sure are you that I can't pay for these things? If I couldn't I wouldn't be here." He said stronger than he was. "Name a Price."**

**"One hundred and fourteen galleons." she said**

**"Steep Price, but I can spare more than that," said Harry. "Have you any more... interesting books? I need more than this."**

**Harry was sure he wouldn't get though the first half. "How about books on how to speak different languages?"**

**Harry felt the need to spend money since he had it and on what better than books. He left the store with more books he could carry. He finished his shopping by buying small trinkets from other stores and more potion stuff just for the hell of it.**

**"That was a work out. Now I see why girls find shopping so fun."**

**Harry had been at the Leaky Caldron for a week now, Hedwig flying in and out the window. Harry Had to make a mental note to buy her a new cage. **_A nice gold one with diamond on the bottom he thought._

**He had read and memorized three fourths of the books he had brought. That is, when he wasn't working out. He had been jogging and doing an amount of push ups, sit-up, crunches, and a number of repitions of various other exercises he hadn't know capable. **

**He was surprised he had gotten so much muscle so fast. He was already working on a six-pack and some rather nice biceps. So now he lay on his bed, out of breath with a muggle newspaper in hand. **

**Note, it wasn't just to find out about odd happening, for he could just sit in the bar down stairs, but to find an apartment. There were certain things that he didn't want the room-keepers to find. There was one room in particular that he found interesting**

Condo available

London

North Burlington avenue

Lg. Kitchen

Sm. Dining Rm

Lg. Bed Rm 1

Lg. Bath 1

Md. Office 1

One block from Supermarket.

5 minute drive from Surrey.

**Of course, he had looked at other places, but last time some gay guy had wanted to stay in the apartment with him. Harry had no problem with gay people, but, it was a one bedroom apartment.**

**He toke shower and pulled on a pair of jeans and the shirt part of his school uniform. Making sure Hedwig was able to get in and out of the bedroom; he locked the bedroom door and made him way to the interview with the owner. **

**He rode the bus there, something he hated doing. When he was there he looked at the place. It was pretty nice. The front of it was green and tan. The lawn was neat, much better that the Dursleys. **

**"Ah, you must be Harry Duncan." said a man walking over to him. Harry hadn't given him his real last name, because of the danger. **

**"Yes sir." **

**"A little younger than you sounded on the phone," Said the man, extending his hand. Harry took it heartily "Gerald Siegfried." **

**"Nice to meet you sir, Of course you know I'm here regarding the condo for rent." said Harry pulling the article from his pocket. **

**"Yes, would you like a tour?" Gerald asked**

**"Certainly," Replied Harry.**

**Harry found the inside to be very spacious. The entrance was elegant and there wasn't even furniture in it yet. **

**"So what's the price?" asked Harry anxiously**

**"Fifteen hundred a month, that's with utilities; Electricity, Hot water, and the heat."**

**Harry thought for a moment. He had more than enough to spare. But he was going to be there for most of the first year.**

**"Okay."**

**Gerald looked surprised. He thought there would be an argument**

**"So kid, are your Parents paying?" said Gerald, looking around for an adult.**

**"They're dead." said Harry quietly, but loud enough for Gerald to hear**

_How does a kid, who doesn't look to be more than sixteen or seventeen have that much money?_** He asked himself. **

**"What 'bout guardians?"**

**"My Aunt and Uncle hate every fiber of my being, that's why I'm looking for a place."**

**"Oh, so just where to you plan to get this money from." said Gerald.**

**"When my godfather died just a moth ago and my parents died when I was little they left me a lot. I'll pay with that."**

**"I don't want you and your guest messing up the place? Understand."**

**"Yes, sir. " answered Harry. "Also I'd like to pay up front for this and next year. Seeing as I wont be in the house that much. I go to boarding school" said Harry.**

**The man stood dumbstruck, attempting to calculate how much money that was.**

**"That's 22,500, kid, how can you afford that?"**

**"That's none of your business. I just can." said Harry, staring at the nosy man with steel gemarld green eyes.**

**"So do you except."**

**Gerald seemed to regain his composure as he shook hands with Harry. **

**"Yes." he gulped to this boy in whose shadow he stood in.**

**Harry took the keys from the man's hand. He wrote a check and handed it to the man.**

**"I'll be moved in as of today. Goodbye."**

**Harry stood down the street and waited at the bus stop.**

**Gerald stared at the check in his hand then back at the young man.**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**Harry hopped on the bus downtown. He had to buy furniture for his new home. The stopped at Inocessents. One of the largest furniture stores in town. He had been there twice with his Aunt.**

**While Dudley jumped on the merchandise, Harry was on a wrist leash.**

**Harry walked in and went to the back of the store. **

**A woman with too many piercing and bright Green hair walked over in front of Harry. She had to be twenty, but looked like a younger version of Tonks.**

**"Hi my name is Vera, How can I help you?" she said lamely. **

**"Yeah...Um... I need furniture." answered Harry, losing his cool that he had when he was buying his condo.**

**"No duh, this is a furniture store. What type of furniture do you need smart guy?"**

**"All types; Bedroom sets, Living room sets, Dining room sets, Office/Gym sets, Everything that a person can put in a house."**

**Vera gave Harry a skeptical look. **

**"Whatever." **

**Harry looked first at the bedroom sets. One in particular was his favorite. I was a four poster bed, not unlike his one at school, except the engravings of snakes on the sides. With it came a dresser, mirror, side tables, and, surprisingly, lamps also with the snakes on the side. Harry had no idea what had been bringing out his Slytherin side lately, but he liked it. That side had style.**

**"I want it." he said simply to the woman named Vera. She looked at him curiously as he inspected the _SNAKES_ curling around the bedpost.**

**She marked it down as set 452834 and followed him as he made his was around the store. Soon he came across a Dining set. By some sort of miracle, it matched the bedroom sets style exactly. **

**Harry also wanted that one, once again, running his hands over the imprints. **

**The living room set was a bit different. In the end Harry settled on a modern style couch that was black and gold. **

**As the workers loaded his purchases on a truck Vera looked at Harry closely. He looked so young. She knew he couldn't be any older than her. **

**"Hey, what's your name?" she asked out right. **

**"Harry."**

**"Hope to see y..."**

**But she was cut short by Harry who was arguing that he didn't want the truck to pull up straight to his house. **

**"Just down the street. I can handle it."**

**He couldn't and lost the argument as well.**

**Harry had moved all his things from the hotel after getting Hedwig two new cages; One for travel and one for home.**

**"If I get a better house, so does she" He had said.**

**Now he was frustrated as he tried to put his bed together. All of his things were scattered around the room as he sat on the floor in and oversized Tee and a pair of sweatpants. **

**"This is when magic would be useful."**

**He seemed to have forgotten that he was legally of age and could use magic out of school. Or maybe he wanted to things the muggle way.**

**Harry suddenly was thinking. Had the others known he was gone? An owl could track anyone, yet he hadn't received one owl. It's not every day the great Harry Potter, Boy-Who-Lived showed up in the middle of the Leaky Caldron. **

**As he sat on his floor trying to fit one thing to another, the order was meeting.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Oh Albus, what could have happened to him?" cried Molly Weasley into Her husbands shoulder.**

**"The children are worrying. They've been sending Harry letter after letter with not one reply. I'm worried too. If something's happened to him I-I-" stuttered Remus Lupin.**

**"Calm down." Albus Dumbledore waved his hands, silencing the very chattery, worried Order, that's excluding Severus Snape.**

**"I know that we are all worried. The children are scared for their friend, but we can not alarm them that we are aware of his disappearance. He will show up..."**

**Dumbledore wasn't even completely sure himself. When Harry had left the house, so had the protection on it. Evidently he had made a vow to do what ever was in his power not to return. _Swore on his mother's grave_…That had dropped the wards. **

**Where the boy went, though was not evident. Harry had left purposely. Taken everything, even his clothes… He hadn't expected him to be that serious about leaving. **

**"Perhaps, He was mourning the loss of his puppy, Headmaster. You know how..._ fragile_, he is." said Snape coolly.**

**Remus launched himself at Snape, who flinched not, only to be held back by the hands of Mad-eye-moody and Arthur.**

**"Calm down, werewolf." spat Severus. "See, even he can't control himself. He's the adult. Pitiful," Remus shot him a glare with all the force of the werewolf behind them.**

**"Stop it Severus, were all adults here. We can figure this out. I hope."**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Finally"**

**Harry had put together his bed set, bought a mattress and got around to going to bed, bath, and beyond to buy black and gold themes for his home. He was lucky to find some other serpent things around the store. **

**He was looking forward to his bath in his Jacuzzi tub.**

**His house was set up, as if he had had it done by a professional.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Harry wandered the streets of his new neighborhood. Young girls played jump rope on the side walk and boys played basket ball in the streets. Girls his age chatted on their font lawn. Harry swelled up on the inside. He had never had a chance at this when he was younger. He was always doing chores. The neighborhood kids were afraid of him. A woman was walking toward him so fast, she was almost a blur. She and Harry crashed right into each other. A flood of noodles and cheese splattered right on Harry**

**"Hello, you must be our new neighbor." she paused as she looked at the Ziti covered young man in front of her. "And it looks like you met the Ziti I was bringing to you."**

**Harry wiped it of his shirt, glad it wasn't hot. He looked over the woman. She had to be at least thirty, if not forty. Her graying-blond hair was in a bob around her face, her eyes a light brown. She looked as if she were out of an old fifties movie. **

**"Well you must be very strong. I just took that out of the oven, too." Her face screwed up as if she were expecting him to scream.**

**"Oh, dear, let's take you to my house, its just there." she pointed at a blue house. "We can clean this mess off you there." **

**She led him to her house. He was happy to see that the house wasn't just like his within. It was elegant, much like it probably was twenty years ago. **

**Harry heard a boy and a girl arguing. The boy came down the stairs first. He was about Harry's age, with bubble gum pink Mohawk and wore a shirt with the name of a -from what Harry can tell- American band.**

**The girl was only about five. She had two brown pigtails on the side of er head. She wore a bow on each one, matching her pink dress.**

**"Gimmie thzat cookie, mizzer!" said the little girl with a lisp. **

**"NO."**

**The two of them argued on the stairs, not noticing their mother standing there**

**"_Cough_"**

**The two children looked at from their mother to their Ziti covered guest. **

**The boy was the first to speak. **

**"Was sup, I'm Red. You the new neighbor, right?"**

"**Yeah, the names Harry," **

**He was about to shake his hands when he remembered they were coved in Ziti.**

**The little girl just stared for a moment. She cocked her head to the side.**

**"Mommy, is he a Zity monzter?"**

**"No sweetie, he just has Ziti on his clothes. Edward, show him to the bath room to clean off, and give him one of your shirts. Harry rinsed his shirt then put on the BuckFush shirt that Red had given him.**

**When he came out, Red was leaning against the wall. **

**"Sweet, that looks cool." **

**"Thanks."**

**"No prob."**

**For the rest of the night Harry got to know his new neighbors. Apparently, they were the Fersinads. Ms. Fersinad was a widow after her husband died of unknown reasons. A shiver ran down Harry's spine as she described to him the autopsy. Not really something one wants to hear while eating. Red and Molly changed the subject, Red telling Harry about the job opening at a motorcycle shop he was working at. Molly told him the names of her many stuffed animals. Harry left his neighbors house that night with a full stomach. **


End file.
